Cherry Blossom of Konoha: Love & Hate
by Mystique Maiden
Summary: “To unlearn something, learn how to hate it first --- the rest will merely follow. But the hard part is convincing yourself--- to hate what you’ve learned to love.” NarutoSakuraSasuke


TITLE: Cherry Blossom of Konoha

**TITLE: Cherry Blossom of Konoha: Love & Hate**

**SUMMARY: "To unlearn something, learn how to hate it first -- the rest will merely follow. But the hard part is convincing yourself-- to hate what you've learned to love." ****(NarutoSakuraSasuke, slight SakuraNeji)**

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto!!

Green eyes glared hard, fury & hate evident in her fiery eyes. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the kunai in her hand, effectively stopping the circulation. Her body shook with unmistakable anger. "You'll pay for this, Sasuke!" she snarled at the man in front of him.

The man nearly raised his eyebrow in response. "Go away, Sakura. This doesn't concern you. My opponent is _HIM._" He stated calmly.

Behind Sakura lay a bloody & beaten Naruto, unconscious. "Over my dead body! I'm not some weak little girl anymore, Sasuke. I grew up. Don't underestimate me." Sakura crouched, preparing to attack.

Three years ago, she will never think of trying to hurt Sasuke, much less kill him. But everything changes. She changed. Naruto changed. It seems Sasuke is the only person that is stuck in his own world. Sure he is stronger than ever. He managed to kill his brother two years ago, after all. But after that incident, he loss himself to the madness & power.

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

Rain poured like there's no tomorrow. His eyes are covered by his bangs. Blood is everywhere & his body covered with numerous cuts. His eyes trailed to the man lying lifelessly on the ground.

The man is lying face down. Long hair flowing around his body like a veil. Blood continued to pour around his body with the help of the rain. The katana pierced his heart & onto the ground.

Slowly, the man standing looked up. He heard the rustle of leaves on his front. His eyes widened in recognition, then slowly narrowed. Red eyes with black tomoe met with shocked blue eyes, his lips curling upwards into an evil smirk. Then suddenly he dropped to the ground, unconscious, possibly from charka depletion & loss of blood.

The Konoha Shinobis dropped down from the trees, Naruto walking in lead. He approached the 2 bodies lying on the ground. Still shocked, only one word passed his lips. "_Sasuke…"_

That's how they found him.

_**-- END OF FLASHBACK --**_

Sakura disappeared like a wind. She was faster now, training with Lee-san & Gai-sensei improved her speed to match Sasuke's. She appeared beside Sasuke, charka circling her legs, she brought it down towards Sasuke, hard. Sasuke merely blocked her legs with arms, but the impact made him skidded backwards. He stopped into a halt.

Sakura did not stop attacking. Irritation swelled within her. "Why won't you attack me! Do you think I won't kill you, Sasuke?! Fight me!"

Sasuke merely sidestepped her oncoming punch, caught her wrist then twisted it behind her. She's trapped. She tried to break free but his hold on her was far too strong. "Damn you!" She swore.

"Sakura." Sasuke finally spoke, his tone indecipherable. She stopped struggling. "I don't want to hurt you. I have no qualms with you."

"Fuck you! You think I'll believe you?! Let me go!" This time she twisted her body slightly then jumped forward. She kicked Sasuke on the chest in the process. He let go & she broke free.

When she looked at Sasuke again, she froze. There in front of her Sasuke looked at her, Sharingan activated. She couldn't move.

"W-why?" she said desperately, tears brimming in her eyes. "Why did you hurt Naruto?!"

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

Sasuke went into trial after 2 weeks of being bedridden in the hospital. Not once did Sakura visit him.

Weeks passed by & Sasuke's trial was finally over. He plead guilty to his crimes. He was made to promise the Hokage that he won't leave the village again. He agreed. After all, he's revenge had been fulfilled. He was reinstated back into Konoha. But he was on probation for a whole year. He can't leave Konoha borders & he can't take the exam until after his probation. He's still genin. Where ever he went, at least 5 ANBU guards are following him.

Basically, Konoha residents, especially the Rookie 12 & Kakashi welcomed him with open arms, eventually. All except Sakura.

Sasuke would ask Naruto about Sakura. Curious that he hadn't seen her since he came back. Naruto would just smile sadly & say, "Give her time, teme. Out of all the people here, Sakura-chan loved you the most. She was hurt the most when you left. Even if she seemed fine now, I know that she was heart-broken." Sasuke would just remained quite but listen to Naruto bragged about his Jounin Status to him & stories he would tell about their pink-haired girl teammate.

Naruto would constantly insist that she see the dark-haired avenger. But Sakura would always decline.

"But Sakura-chan, he's still our friend. I know we can bring the old Sasuke back! Please!" Naruto pleaded.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I just can't bring myself to see him. Not yet." "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looked at him. She tried to smile but failed. "I'll go see him when I'm ready. Please understand, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled & hugged her, "All right, Sakura-chan." Sakura returned the hug. They were in the training field. It was always their routine to meet-up here every Tuesday & Thursday of the week.

Unbeknownst to them, Sasuke was watching behind the trees.

_**-- END OF FLASHBACK --**_

"Tell me why! Why do you do this, Sasuke!" When no response came… "Answer me, dammit!"

His response surprised her & made her curious even more. "W-what?" "You love him, right." Sasuke repeated. His question was more of a statement.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Tell me."

"What's it to you?!"

"…"

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looked back at Naruto struggling to stand up. Her eyes widened. The sudden movement from Naruto seemed to wake her from her stupor. She dashed towards him. "Naruto!"

"I'm all right, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled while wiping his blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Sakura helped him up. She glared back to Sasuke who is now walking towards them. "_I HATE YOU!"_ The venom in her words as she spat them to Sasuke made him & Naruto froze.

Sasuke lowered his eyes & clenched his hands. Then in a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

Sakura stood while holding Naruto's arm on her shoulder. "Bastard..."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto quiet voice made her looked at him again. She lowered Naruto on the ground again & started healing him.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, he-- do you know why we fought?" "Why? Don't tell me his evil again. What happened, Naruto-kun? Tell me."

Naruto smiled then wince. The wound on his lip bled more. "Teme is jealous."

Sakura looked up, startled. Her green healing charka flickered from the distraction. "What?" Naruto chuckled. "I never thought it would happen but I guess that bastard can feel after all." "What the hell are you talking about?!" She snapped.

Naruto glanced at Sakura, his eyes softening, while he lovingly stroked her cheek. "Teme is in love with you Sakura-chan. And he's jealous that I'm close to you & he's not."

Sakura's mouth opened in shock. She closed it & open again, apparently speechless, she closed it again. Naruto laughed.


End file.
